Searching for My Daughter's Wings
by Umma4ever
Summary: Haruhi takes her daughter, Tori-chan to the park and then Tori gets kidnapped. Haruhi is out searching for her daughter and is soon reunited with Kyoya and...Tamaki! What will this lead up to? Where is her daughter? Why has her world tumble over? TamaHaru
1. The Missing Nightingale

A/N: Ok this fan fic that you are about to read was an idea I had while I was writing chapter one of If the Slipper Fits, but I never really planned on posting it. Basically this is a future fic. So there are going to be several OC's in this fiction. Also I would like to say that, I couldn't write the first part because I didn't really want to, so I asked my friend Tami to write it. - Just tells you how innocent I am.

* * *

Tori-chan's name means Bird thus the title is called: Searching for My Daughter's Wings. Pretty isn't it! And this is a long chapter so please bear with me hear.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran no matter how many times I tell myself I do. Good thing is that the Purple Unicorns believe I do!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Missing Nightingale**

"_Tamaki…I love you." Haruhi whispered in _

"_I love you too Haruhi? Why can't my family let me marry you? Or better yet, why won't you allow me to elope with you?" Tamaki said as he held his love in his arms under the blanket that covered their bare bodies. _

"_Your family is good friends with the Ootori family, who owns a secret police who will go and stop at nothing in order to find you." _

"_Yeah and Kyoya has no power over his father at the moment." _

"_Exactly." _

"_But Haruhi, I want you to always remember this: You are my one and only true love. Please never forget that." Tamaki vowed. Haruhi blushed harshly and was grateful that it was nighttime and that he wouldn't be able to see. _

"_Ok." She simply said and then snuggled in his chest. She then turned her head towards the window and noticed a beautiful nightingale singing by the window glowing in the moonlit night. _

* * *

**4 years later**

"Mama!" A small blonde toddler called and ran towards Haruhi who now had medium length hair and had more curves.

"Tori-chan what's the matter?" Haruhi asked.

"Mama, where's Papa?"

"Satomi and Hideki both have Papas, but not me. Where is Papa?" The toddler asked. Once Haruhi heard this she felt a tear forming in her eye.

"Papa is gone sweet heart. He…isn't able to see us."

"Why not?"

"I'll explain it when you are older dear. But for now why don't we go and play on the swings?" Haruhi said trying to change the subject.

"YAY!" Tori said and hopped on one of the swings as Haruhi gently pushed her not too high but high enough so that Tori wouldn't hurt herself. "Wee!"

"Excuse me miss?" A tall man with light brown hair said towards Haruhi. "Can I interest you in making your child a star?"

"Umm…no thank you. I don't want my child to be famous or anything, just normal."

"I see. But she's so cute, it'd be a shame not to."

"No thanks. Tori-chan come on let's go home." Haruhi said and grabbed the giggling toddler off the swing and headed towards the car.

"Are you absolutely certain."

"I am." Haruhi said and looked for her keys, as soon as she got it she felt a hard item hit her on the head making everything surrounding her turn black.

"I am so sorry miss." The tall man said and then grabbed the crying blonde out of the unconscious Haruhi Fujioka's hands and then hurried to a black Mercedes and reached for his cell phone. "Fukui-sama, I got a kid…Well I did have to knock out the parent but…alright I understand…ok…I will bring the kid as fast as I can…All I got was that her name is Tori…Perfect? Really?...I see that way it will be a great difficulty for them to find her…uh huh…ok…well I'll see you soon then…ok take care…good bye." He said and then placed his cell phone back in his pocket and then placed Tori san in the car seat and drove away.

Several minutes afterwards Haruhi regained consciousness and looked at her surroundings. She was lying on the ground near her car, near the park which is cross the street from Tori-chan's preschool, and there was no Tori-chan.

"Tori-chan?!" Haruhi said and then got up and felt dizzy for several seconds and then began searching frantically for her child. She looked at the preschool and noticed that she picked her up and took her to the park, but then afterwards? She ran towards the busy streets and asked people by people if they've seen a little blonde girl running around anywhere. All the answers were no. She looked up at the sky and then noticed there were no birds to be seen. It's as if all the birds have vanished. "My little Tori-chan." Haruhi said and then went back to her car and called the police or anything that could help her find her missing child.

* * *

"Excuse me Ootori-sama, it appears one of your friends, Haruhi Fujioka has been in need of your assistance."

"Haruhi? What for?" Kyoya asked shocked to hear her name.

"It appears she is missing her four-year old daughter, Tori-chan I believe that is what she called her."

"Ah yes. Little Tori-chan is missing?" He asked shocked.

"Yes. She wants to find her very badly and will not rest until she finds her daughter."

"Alright then. Tell her that I want to speak with her personally." He smiled.

"Yes sir." The assistant said and headed off.

"Tori-chan…" He said and looked at the phone. "I should call Tamaki…but how would he take the news that…I should probably call someone else, he'd be too worried and wouldn't know what to do in a situation like this...but then again..."

* * *

Meanwhile the tall man was carrying Tori-chan towards a large mansion on top of a hill that over looked the city of Nagoya.

"Ah welcome Hashimoto-sama." The maids bowed and then noticed the sleeping toddler in his arms.

"Ma…Mama…" Tori-chan mumbled as she slept in the man's arms.

"Ah Hashimoto-sama, is this the child you were telling me about?" A young man with wavy black hair asked as he stepped towards them. "My, she is a cutie. Alright well take her to her new room." The man said and headed back to his office.

"As you wish Fukui-sama." He said and then carried her towards the room that was filled with many toys and had exquisite furniture and drapes.

"Where is Mama?" Tori-chan said as he placed her on the bed.

"You don't have a mother."

"Of course I have a mama! I was playing with mama on the swings!" Tori-chan said confused.

"Are you positive? You've always lived here? Where you dreaming again Tori-san?" Hashimoto said cunningly.

"I…I have a mama! You are a liar!" Tori-chan said and then got off the bed and ran towards the door, but failed and was grabbed and then placed on the bed again.

"Go to sleep." He said and then locked the door as he headed out of the room.

"Mama?" Tori-chan cried. "I want my mama! WAAHHH!!" She cried louder for anyone to hear her. Soon there were dozens of maids in front of her door and was stopped by Fukui-sama.

"I will take care of it." He said calmly and then headed in and saw the little girl throwing stuff towards the door and her violet orbs were puffy and red from the excessive crying. "Hello Tori-chan. What's the matter?" He asked sweetly.

"I WANNA GO HOME!! I WANT MY MAMA!!" She balled and then continued throwing whatever she could grab.

"Shh shh. It's alright little one. Papa's here." He said trying to calm her down.

"P-Pa…Papa?" She asked unsure.

"Yes, I am here my little girl. Papa's here and he will never let anything bad happen to his little girl." He said lying through his teeth.

"PAPA!" She cried and then hugged him tightly afraid of letting him go.

"Yes I am here." He said and held her in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, the real "Papa" was dealing with family ordeals again. He has been married to eight wives refusing to let any one of them bear his child. Now he is about to divorce his ninth wife.

"I can't believe you won't even let me bear at least one. You are a wicked man, Tamaki Suoh. You marry me and on our honeymoon, you just fell asleep completely ignoring me! Our marriage is over!" She said and slapped him across the cheek and left the mansion leaving a motionless Tamaki inside.

"Oh well. I guess I'll have to remarry another bitch." He said and then headed towards his room and then looked at his two favorite pictures: his mother and then his one true love, Haruhi. "Oh Haruhi, I miss you so much. I wonder if she's married or not. It's been almost five years and I haven't spoken with her since then…" He stopped and thought about that romantic night they shared together. "I love you." He said and then kissed the picture and placed it back on the nightstand.

As soon as he placed it down a maid came in the room. "Excuse me sir, but Ootori-sama is on line one."

"Oh Kyoya, alright thank you." He smiled and then grabbed the nearest phone. "Hello Kyoya!"

"Hello Tamaki, how are you?"

"Oh I just divorced my ninth wife. But other than that I am really happy."

"Yeah I expected something like that to happen, but we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well I can't really discuss it on the phone. May I come by sometime and discuss it with you."

"Of course. You can even come by today or tomorrow. Whichever you like best?"

"I think tomorrow sounds better. I have to go see Hunny and Mori today so I am quite busy."

"Ah yes. I heard Hunny opened a bakery."

"Yes and Mori opened an animal shelter somewhere up north. I forget where exactly."

"That's hard to imagine that you Kyoya would forget where something is." Tamaki laughed.

"Yeah it surprises me too. Oh and do you mind me bringing Haruhi as well."

"Uh…sure, but why does Haruhi need to come?" Tamaki asked.

"You'll find out. Alright?"

"Ok Kyoya." Tamaki said nervously.

"Alright well take care."

"You too…bye." Tamaki said and then hung up the phone and then looked at the picture of Haruhi again. "Haruhi? Here? Tomorrow at my mansion?" He said and then smiled brightly.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Fukui mansion. Tori was watching music videos with her "Papa". "Papa, that girl is really pretty. When I grow up I wanna be just like her." Tori smiled and then continued looking at the television.

"Well Tori, I am glad you said that because you will become even greater than her. Starting tomorrow you will become very famous and once you reach your teens, you'll become a popular singer and be adored by millions of fans.

"Wow! I wanna be famous!" Tori said and then started talking about all sorts of things she's always wanted to do once she became a celebrity.

* * *

Soon the next day arrived and Tamaki was standing and being scolded at by his vicious grandmother.

"You are a disgrace to the Suoh family. You haven't even produced one heir of all the worthy girls to bear your child."

"I think that is for me to decide who is worthy and who is not and I will tell you this: I will not marry another bitch. I will remove myself of the Suoh family if I must and then I will be able to be with the one woman that I am truly in love with, Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki said sternly.

"Do not mention that filthy diluted fox's name again."

"Haruhi Fujioka is the one I want to marry grandmother and I will not have it any other way. Now if you excuse me I have some business with Kyoya Ootori." He said and left Suoh mansion one and headed back to the second mansion where he saw Kyoya's car outside the mansion gates.

"Ah Master Tamaki, you have visitors." A maid said and then guided him to the sitting room and saw his old friend, Kyoya and then a beautiful, well curved, and rather depressed Haruhi.

"Hello." She said shyly. Tamaki could only stare and gaze at her. She was now curvier and her hair was much longer than the last time he had seen her.

"Uh He…Hello, Haruhi." He said almost forgetting how to breathe.

"Alright well let me say why I bought Haruhi here. Or would you like to tell him Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"I'll tell him." She smiled and then took a moment to think of what she needed to say. "Um… I should of told you something a long time ago. I have a daughter."

"Ah, so I assume you are married then?" Tamaki said a little sadden.

"Uh…no. I'm not married."

"Were you raped? Did you have a pushy boy friend? I'll kill the bastard who harmed you."

"Tamaki…my daughter, is your daughter as well."

"…"

"Tamaki…?"

"Uh…what did you just say?"

"I said that you have a daughter."

"You and I have a daughter?"

"Yes. And I'm positive that she's yours because she looks a lot like you." Haruhi said and grabbed a photo out of her wallet that had Tori smiling and holding her little bird plushie that she carried with her all the time. Her golden hair was shining from the sun and her large violet orbs were sparkling as well. The photo made a small tear form in Tamaki's eye.

"Are you positive she looks like me? She has so many of your features Haruhi. She's so beautiful."

"Yes." Haruhi said and wiped away the tear that was rolling down Tamaki's cheek.

"Alright, we can continue with the romancing you two, but for now I think we should put our main concern for little Tori. Now I sent my best police men to search all of Japan. Also I just got off the phone with Hunny, however I think he's over doing it a bit with sending his military." Kyoya said and then Haruhi was shocked as well as Tamaki, but not because of that.

'I am a Father? Well this is going to be a shocker for my grandmother…oh no! This is the same type of situation like my father was in…oh god…I will not do the same mistake as he made. I will marry her and I will be no longer a Suoh.'

"Tamaki, did the news startle you?"

"In truth, it did a bit. But it's ok, because once we get Tori-chan back I will support you and her and be by your sides." Tamaki vowed.

"T-Tamaki…what about your…?"

"Haruhi it doesn't matter. I don't want my daughter to go through the same thing I had to go through. Please Haruhi, marry me."

"Nani?!"

"Please, I love you so much. I've always have. You are the only one I have ever loved."

"But…don't you have a wife?"

"Not anymore, she left yesterday and we've already signed the divorice papers and everything. Please think of Tori-chan. She needs a father to always look after her and I want to be that father and be besides you."

"I'll give you guys a moment." Kyoya said and headed out the door into another room.

"I-I don't…I want to…but I…"

"Haruhi, Please?" Tamaki went on his knee and took Haruhi's hand "I am serious about this. I've always have."

"You know how corny that sounds?" Haruhi giggled. "But I accept."

"…Really? Oh Haruhi I promise I will look after you and our precious daughter!"

"Well we have a problem…TORI'S MISSING!!" Haruhi said and then began to panic again.

"Oh yeah…don't worry we'll find her. We have the Ootori family police on our side." Tamaki said with a lot of confidence.

Kyoya came back in the room and had his notebook with him like he did back in the host club and then looked at the two. "Congratulations by the way. Also, the situation with the missing Tori-chan. My police said they can't seem to find her anywhere, but they'll keep looking." He said and then nodded.

"Thank you Kyoya!" Tamaki said and then hugged him tightly as Kyoya was trying to push the idiot off of him. As that was happening Haruhi watched the scene and then pitied the poor former vice president of the Host Club.

"Ok so, we will find Tori-chan, get married, and live happily ever after!" Tamaki said happily as he had his inner-mind theater moment.

"Tamaki…what if they…" Haruhi couldn't say it. She then grabbed him and cried in his chest.

"I promise Haruhi, no one on earth is that heartless. To take a kid and kill them!"

"There are people like that though."

"Did you know the person?" Kyoya asked her. She shook her head in Tamaki's chest.

"I don't remember anything much. His face is a shadow now. Tamaki...I'm scared…what if they did do that…" Haruhi then grabbed Tamaki tighter and then started crying harder.

"Haruhi…everything will be alright. I promise if that did happen…I will give them such a terrible punishment that they would rather die." Kyoya said reassuring her. Tamaki smiled as his friend also comforted her as well, and then rubbed her back calming her down.

"Ok."

* * *

_My beautiful nightingale_

_What songs you bring within the night _

_If only I was able to keep you forever_

_Instead you decided to fly away as your wings take flight _

* * *

A/N: Ok I know that was a long chapter. Chapter Two will not be this long. Wow this is more than 3,000 words. Yikes! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wrote that poem in English. I didn't get a good grade though, because it wasn't in any real format, oh well. I thought it was pretty how it sounded and also that was kinda what gave me this idea. Well chapter 2: I Believe I Can Fly (Yes based on that song) is coming soon. :D

REVIEW REVIEW

Edited realizing I made a slight error in location.


	2. I Believe I Can Fly

_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly _

* * *

A/N: That song always gets to me…Alright yes this chapter is called I Believe I Can Fly. I know that's what you were all thinking when you saw the chapter title. Well I have a very good reason for the title. But you will have to read it to find out. Oh yes and there is another OC in the family:

Rose: (16) Personal maid of Tori-chan

* * *

**BTW**: In chapter 1, I made an accidental error, **Fukui lives in Nagoya**. Yeah I realized that Tokyo is mainly the big entertainment area in Japan and I completely screwed up. Sorry for the confusion. :(

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran even though it pains me to say it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Believe I Can Fly **

"Do you Haruhi Fujioka take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"I…I do." Haruhi said thinking for a second about the situation she was putting Tamaki in.

"Do you Tamaki Suoh take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Tamaki said and looked at Haruhi trying to not faint at her beauty.

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor said and within a second the two newlyweds were kissing like no tomorrow.

"We did it."

"Finally." Haruhi said and kissed him on the cheek again and then went to the car and were on their way to a new life…somewhat.

"Haruhi, are you ok? Was the wedding too extravagant?"

"No it was perfect…almost. It's been a month since then." Haruhi said looking sadly.

"I would've liked Tori-chan to be there as well. But we didn't really have a choice. We had to get married now or face the wrath of my dreadful grandmother."

"I know. I love you Tamaki." She kissed him passionately trying to stop her tears from pouring.

"I love you too, Mrs. Suoh." Tamaki said and then Haruhi blush thinking. 'He's making this sound so corny…it's adorable. Oh why did I fall in love with an idiot again?'

"Tamaki…"

"Haruhi, you are so kawaii in that dress. I was afraid that the twins were going to design a very elaborate or skimpy dress, but it turned out great."

"Yeah well once we get into the hotel; I'm taking it off and putting something else on…I think I'll wear that dress I got two weeks ago. It's so hot at this time of year…"

"Aww I was hoping that you'd wear it and I would brag how cute you are and then at night I would help you remove your beautiful dress."

"No."

"Why? I am your husband after all. It only seems natural for me to help my cute wife."

"Yeah but then knowing you, you'd have trouble taking it off as well."

"No I won't! If that does happen, I will get scissors and cut the dress off!"

"You are not cutting my wedding dress!"

"Ok." Tamaki said and then kissed her hand again.

"Tamaki if you keep doing that I'll get sick from your kisses."

"No you won't." He said and then kissed her on the lips, her cheek, her forehead, and then trailed all these kisses on her neck.

"uhem. Tamaki-sama, we've arrived at the hotel." The driver said.

"Ah thank you. Come on Haruhi!" He said and then got out of the limousine and then offered his hand towards her which she grabbed and helped her out of the car.

"Tamaki, if you carry me I swear I'll kill you."

"Ahaha. Ok I won't." Tamaki laughed and then took Haruhi's hand and headed towards the hotel.

* * *

One Week Ago

"Papa, where are we going?"

"We are going to be going to Tokyo. You want to become a star right? So what better way than to move there and get your career started.

"But papa, I'm really not interested into that anymore." Tori-chan said.

"Of course you are. You just don't know it yet."

"I think I wanna go into law. That lady that I remember I think she was a lawyer." Tori-chan said.

"That lady isn't real dear."

"She is papa! She was my mama!" Tori-chan cried.

"Excuse me sir, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Are you and Tori-san going to be moving to Tokyo?"

"Just temporarily." Fukui said.

"Onee-chan!" Tori-chan smiled and then jumped into the beautiful blonde's arms. "Onee-chan, tell Papa we can't move."

"Oh honey, I would like to, and for the hundredth time I am not your onee-chan. I am your maid silly goose."

"But you are like my onee-chan!" Tori-chan smiled and then hugged her tightly.

"Aww you are just so kawaii Tori-san!" Rose smiled happily and then placed her back on the ground.

"Hello Rose-chan. How are you doing?" Fukui asked, not really caring.

"Oh well I'm good. I heard about how you are going to promote your business all the way in America! That will be interesting. It's going to be very weird not having you here in the mansion."

"Ah well my cousin from Kyoto is going to live here while I am in the other mansion with Tori-chan."

"I want Onee-chan to come Papa! Can't she?" Tori-chan asked.

"Aww I'll come by once I finish school ok?" Rose said and hugged her tightly.

"That's going to be forever."

"I know Tori-san." Rin hugged the little girl tightly. Fukui looked at them and simply smiled.

"Alright then, Tori come on let's get going!" He said and then grabbed Tori and headed out the house.

"Bye Onee-chan!"

"Bye Tori-san."

"Goodbye Rose. Hope your mother's health will improve!" Fukui waved and then went towards the car.

"Goodbye…Father." Rose said and then headed back towards the house.

* * *

A/N: GASP!! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!

REVIEW RESPONSES: sorry again forgot! --

* * *

**KitsuchiTenu**: I'm glad you like it. Hopefully you liked this chapter as well! :D

**Mew ellie**: When I saw your user name first thing that popped in my mind was Pokémon. . Hopefully this is soon enough!

**Tamaki'swife4**: THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE TAMAKI'S WIFE…GRRR!! Lol! Sorry had to say it. I'm happy that you like it so far! I hope you like this one as well. .

**Ashyln Darke**: Are you a stalker or something? JK! JK! / Don't kill me. Yeah I just sort of dreamed of this of what could happen. Originally it was just a little girl walking and then talking with her friends and talking about what their parents do. But then for some odd reason it turned into this? :? Oh well! Glad you liked chapter 1. I hope you liked this chapter as much, even though it wasn't as long as the first.

* * *

Alright then **for people who haven't reviewed**: REVIEW!! I do accept flames as well! Don't like them though.


	3. A Little Bit of Peace

A/N: Hello people! Sorry about the delay…well I have something to tell you: FANFICTION IS A F# A&!! It skipped about half of the story from last chapter and it removed the whole reason why I titled it 'I believe I can Fly' aww man! Well whatever…I'm too tired to rewrite it, so I'll just continue from where I left off and remove that whole sequence, it doesn't really affect the main story anyhow. Maybe I'll just put it as a Honeymoon Fan fiction. I think I'll do that. But GRRR!! Ok well now that that has been taken care of…HERE WE GO! But first…REVIEW RESPONSES!!

* * *

**Ashyln Darke**: I'm glad you liked it! And yes the plot gets a lot thicker from there. Hopefully it won't be too complicated for you to follow. I've done that once before with this one fan fiction on Mediaminer and it got to the point that it was too much for one story to take, but it will all flow…I hope.

**missvampirewannabe**: Aren't we all vampire wannabes? OMG YOUR USERNAME IS FREAKIN AWESOMER! Thanks for thinking that this story is freakin' awesome. I hope I don't screw this story up with this chapter. Xl - Note the scared face.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Pink Ponies of Death say I own Ouran, but unfortunately they believe anything I tell them, so yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Little Bit of Peace**

Haruhi looked out the grand stain glass window which overlooked the beautiful rose gardens in Suoh Mansion #1.The scenery was so peaceful and calm. Birds were passing by and the sun was shining brightly making the grass sparkle from the morning dew. It was nine o' clock and Haruhi's been sitting next to the window for about two hours. _Why can't my life just be as peaceful as the scenery below me?_ She asked herself. So far everything has gotten downhill. It's been nearly three years since Tori-chan's disappearance. The Ootori family has given up the search thinking that Tori was probably dead by now and the chances of finding were very slim and now the Suoh Company has been crumbling from the weak bonds they have with the other major companies._ Tamaki has been so preoccupied he's probably forgotten that he has a daughter who is missing…This is a gigantic nightmare that needs to end…what did I do wrong? _Haruhi thought as she looked through the hallway and noticed several maids pass by and carry loads of laundry and swept the wooden floors.

In another room, the Suoh family and several other prime ministers where sitting in the conference room discussing on how they will be able to get the Suoh Company back on track. Tamaki's grandmother was still beautiful as ever, her skin was smooth with light wrinkles and her health was in perfect shape, she had her head up high making it look like she was in control and powerful. Tamaki's father was looking down at several paperwork and looking at the decrease in business, while Tamaki himself was watching as everything took in place. The other Prime Ministers were whispering information back and forth wondering how to fix this problem. Finally they came to a conclusion.

"Several of us think that it is best that Tamaki Suoh should divorce his current wife and remarry someone who is more…suitable and will be able to strengthen the Suoh Company by joining an alliance with another company, I hear that the Yamasaki company has a daughter that is around your age, she's 26 I believe. That's only a year difference from you."

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't leave her, not for a million years. In all honesty I could care less about this financial crisis. If the Suoh Company crumbles into pieces it wouldn't matter to me. Haruhi and I aren't supported by this family so it wouldn't make any difference to my life."

"Hold your tongue boy! I could care less about you. You will have to listen to me whether you like it or not, besides I will make your lives so miserable that you'd have to crawl back to me." Tamaki's grandmother sneered at him.

"I highly doubt that." Tamaki said unafraid at all.

"Tamaki, please…" Tamaki's father interrupted. "Now, for one I think we can think up another solution. This has nothing to do with Tamaki's personal life. I think what we should do is sell half of one of our major businesses and share it to another company that way we can strengthen our bonds and it will be a huge money saver for us as well. Mother do you agree?"

"Hmm…very well. In that case we will do that." Tamaki's grandmother agreed and then it was decided.

Haruhi heard footsteps heading towards her and saw a tall blonde man walking towards her. She got up and headed towards him and was embraced in a hug. (A/N: Just think of one of those very cheesy made chick flicks where the girl sees her true love again and that are basically what you have here, ahem sorry continue…)

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"It's alright. My father managed to think of a way where we can stay together. Now let's go home!" Tamaki said happily and took his adorable wife's hand and escorted her to the car.

"I'd bet you anything Sophia is wanting to see her 'daddy' again."

"Yep! A dog is after all a man's best friend."

"Mmhm." Haruhi nodded and then the driver started the car and soon they were back at home greeted by a very excited and happy golden retriever as her two masters came home.

Meanwhile in another part of Tokyo, An elementary school girl stood on the grass that was in front of a playground at the local park. She stared at all the children swinging on the swings, sliding down the slides, climbing on the equipment, and going on the monkey bars. It looked very fun to the girl, but something was stopping her from going near it. A very faint memory.

"Tori-chan, aren't you going to play with us?" A small raven haired girl asked.

"Yeah every time we go here you just stand there looking like you've seen a ghost or something." A boy with smooth straight auburn hair said and was laughing at her face.

"G-Ghost?! AHHH!!" A small girl with auburn hair screamed at the top of her longs and ran towards Tori-chan scared for dear life.

"Don't worry Chou there is no ghost. And I'm supposed to be her twin." The boy mumbled the last part to himself.

"You know how I'm afraid of ghosts Hayate." The girl sobbed.

"Oh well look behind you and you'll see something that is scarier than a ghost. Hi Sora-kun!" The raven-haired girl smiled.

"That was rude Shiori. A real ghost is much scarier than me." A boy with bronze hair said.

"Well, tell that to Tori-chan…" She pointed towards the small blonde who was running towards him ready to throw a powerful kick. As soon as her foot was three inches away from his face he quickly dodged it and her kick was thrown towards a nearby tree.

"You'd better be careful Fukui-san. I saw your pink underwear when you were trying to kick me."

"Grrr…I WILL KILL YOU SORA KUROSAWA!!" She yelled at him.

"Tori-chan you're making a scene…" Shiori said trying to calm the outraged blonde girl.

"I COULDN'T CARE LESS!! I WILL BECOME NUMBER ONE IN THE CLASS KUROSAWA-SAN!!" She screamed on top of her lungs.

"Ah so the fighting has begun!" Another boy with dark brown hair said as he walked towards the scene.

"Hi Kyou-kun! Tori-chan and Sora-kun are at it again." Chou smiled.

"Hey where's Jun-kun?" Shiori asked excitedly.

"Ah he said he wasn't feeling so well. I think his mom packed him something nasty in his bento box." Kyou said looking down sadly.

"Ah I see." She looked depressed and then noticed the scene again.

"Oh no, people are already watching them fight." Chou said and then shook her head.

"Great." Hayate said and then looked at his watch and then looked at his sister. "I-I think it's about time we should head home, Chou."

"Aww, but I wanted to watch. It's actually getting interesting!"

"Yeah well look at the time…The small hand is on the four and the big hand is on the 9. We really should head home." Hayate said.

"Ok." Chou nodded and then looked at the scene and then tapped on Shiori's shoulder. "Onii-chan and I are going to head on out ok?"

"Alright. I'll come with you guys."

"Same here, even though I pretty much got here. I really don't want to stick around too long." Kyou-kun said sheepishly

"I don't blame you." Hayate agreed and soon the four of them quickly left the two at their fight.

"GRRR!!"

"…You aren't that great, If you were you'd be in my place." Sora-kun snickered.

"SORA-SAMA!!" A loud thunderous voice called. Sora turned around and saw his caretaker, Hanata standing next to a black Mercedes.

"See you two-morrow." Sora-kun said mockingly.

"GRRR!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" She glared daggers at him.

"TORI-CHAN!!" A voice called from behind that belonged to her caretaker, Maya-san. "GET OVER HERE AT ONCE!" She called.

Hanta stared at the girl before him, she was short and slender and her brunette hair was thick and wavy that fell down to her shoulders. Her eyes were an amazing blue color and all together she looked like a goddess that descended upon the heavens to him. He slyly went towards her.

"Hello Maya-san!"

"Ugh, what do you want now Hanata-kun?"

"Oh nothing, I just was admiring your beauty in all ways to admire it."

"Well thank you. Now excuse me, I have to take Tori-chan home. Same with yourself caretaker-san."

"Oh man you are absolutely right! Sora-sama let's go home." Hanata said and then placed Sora-kun in the Mercedes and was gone.

"Ugh Tori-chan, promise me one thing. Don't ever fall in love with an idiot. Especially in High School. It only brings you pain and unnecessary drama." Maya-san said.

"I promise." Tori-chan vowed. _I will never fall in love._

* * *

A/N: Well that's all I can think of at the moment. Alright well I hope you enjoyed this chapter hopefully it's better than the last one, if not I give up. I promise next chapter will be a lot longer. Trust me on that. Ok well…

REVIEW!!

Next chapter-One Day I'll Fly Away

My favorite song from my absolute favorite non anime movie Moulin Rouge! :D


	4. One Day I'll Fly Away

A/N: OMG! I am super bored at the moment so I'm just gonna write this chapter now, ok? But I want to do some review responses!!

* * *

**Benehime the uber dork**: I'm so glad you like it! Interesting User name btw! Just wanted to say that! :D Anyways, yeah Hashimoto-sama should die as well for working for that nasty Fukui guy! :D Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!! :D

**Ashyln Darke**: I don't have to look online anymore to see how your user name is spelled! :D Well I am super glad that you liked the last chapter as well! And yes One Day I'll Fly Away is truly an amazing song! And Moulin Rouge is an amazing musical as well! (I watch it every other Saturday nights! :D That's how much I love it! .) But yes…I hope you love this chapter and be warned it will be a little lengthy! :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't know why I put this on here because all of you know that I am not Bisco Hatori and I do not own Ouran! GRRR!!

* * *

Pink Ponies of Death: You lied to us?

Purple Unicorns: YOU LIED TO US?!

A/N: uh…no! I just have to say that here because people don't believe it yet!

Both: Oh.

Chapter…uh…what was it? looks online **Chapter 4: One Day I'll Fly Away**

Tamaki woke up in bed and noticed a hurling sound coming from the bathroom. Oh _man I guess last night's dinner made her sick! I got to talk to the chef about that._ He thought to himself as he got out of the covers. He looked at the alarm clock and noticed that it was seven in the morning_. Oh no! I'm gonna be late for work! Dad is going to kill me! _He panicked and then quickly put on a nice black suit, a purple tie, and his black leather boots. He then walked to the bathroom and saw his wife leaning over the toilet and he went behind her and rubbed her back as she continued to vomit the remains of last night's dinner.

"Hunny, maybe you should take the day off. I'm worried about you." Tamaki said as he rubbed her back and placed his head on her shoulder giving her butterfly kisses on her neck.

"It's nothing. I'm alright." Haruhi said between breaths as she was gasping for air from vomiting so much.

"Really?" Tamaki asked unimpressed.

"Tamaki, don't worry about me. I'm alright." Haruhi gave him a reassuring smile, however Tamaki was still unimpressed.

"Haruhi…I have to worry about you. If I don't then you'll be in your death bed…Agh! Just thinking about it makes me depressed! You are staying home and that is final!" Tamaki ordered forcefully. Haruhi looked down accepting that she lost.

"Alright. But I'm telling you I'm alright." Haruhi said and came close to Tamaki's face playfully.

"Well I'm telling you that you are not alright." Tamaki mimicked.

"…Tamaki, I'm…"

"Oh Master Tamaki the car is here!" A maid interrupted Haruhi's sentence.

"Oh alright! I'll be there! Haruhi, you go back to bed and don't you dare even think about work while you rest."

"Fine." Haurhi shook her head.

"Ok well Mine, you take care of Haruhi for today. Make sure she doesn't go near the computer at all!" Tamaki ordered.

"Yes sir." Mine giggled. Tamaki left the room and headed towards the car. "So…did you tell him yet?"

"Not yet. I was about to, it's been five months! I'm sorta surprised nothing is showing yet!

"Yeah and you still have that morning sickness!"

"I know!"

"So is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Well I don't know yet. I want to keep it a surprise."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. So if it were a girl what would you name it?"

"Hmm, I think Sophie Kotoko."

"That's a beautiful name, what about a boy?"

"Hmm, well I think Haya Ryoji maybe Haya Yuzuru."

"Why Haya?" Mine asked curious.

"Well Tori is "bird" and Haya is "falcon" I thought it sounded cool." Haruhi looked downwards thinking about Tori. She's seven now. I hope she's not…

"You know what I think is a cool name. I think Shou or Ryuu is a cool name. Shou is "soar" or "fly and Ryuu is "dragon"." Mine said happily interrupting Haruhi's thoughts.

"Hmm…Shou Suoh? I don't think that sounds all that right. Hmm…Ryuu Suoh. It could work, but Suoh means "dragon" as well." Haruhi pointed out.

"Ah true! Hey about Hayasho Suoh! It's got that "falcon" "soar" "dragon"." Mine exclaimed happily.

"You're right! Hayasho Suoh…I think I'll look at some more boy names. Maybe Tamaki has some ideas. But that is one idea." Haruhi giggled happily.

"Hmm…Oh I got another one! Kaito Suoh!"

"Hmm… Kaito Suoh? That's another possibility." Haruhi said and then thought over the names. "So far I think Kaito beats Hayasho. Hmm…why is it that all the names end with an 'o'?"

"I guess it's just a coincidence." Mine giggled. "Ah! Maybe we can have a foreign name! That would be cool!"

"Ah you're right!" Haruhi said and then started thinking of several French names that she could think of. "…Nicolas?"

"Nicolas Suoh? That might work…how about Richard?"

"Ah that's Tamaki's middle name! René Tamaki Richard Grantine!"

"Wow! I thought it was impossible for someone to have such a long name!" Mine said surprised.

"Yep! I was amazed when he told me that!" Haruhi giggled. "Hmm…maybe Kaito Richard Suoh?" Haruhi thought aloud.

"That's an amazing name for a boy!"

"Why have we've been thinking of boy names so much?"

"It must be a boy!"

"I don't know. However the girl's name is going to be Sophie. Tamaki and I were talking about that and we both thought it would be a cute name if we had another girl. I think Tamaki really wants to have another girl."

"I'm not all that surprised."

"Neither am I, but I think it'd be nice to have a boy." Haruhi said and then within a second she felt her stomach churn and tasted something sour coming up her throat. "Oh dear. I got to get to the toilet and fast!" Haruhi said as she dashed her way towards the bathroom.

"This is exactly why I do not plan on having children." Mine said to herself as she left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile a tall blonde man stood in front of a large academy watching several kids who were late running to their next class in a mad dash. _Ah elementary kids! The late ones are the ones that are going to do badly in high school._ He thought to himself as he walked inside the building. _Hmm…I guess Tori-chan is in elementary now…Of course there is the possibility that she's dead. I would cancel the search, but Haruhi would kill me. Of course I would probably kill myself for even thinking of doing that. Ah! What am I thinking? I got to find her no matter…_ Before he could finish his thoughts he saw a tiny blonde elementary girl wearing a black and white sailor fuku (A traditional Japanese School Uniform with the sailor skirts, think of sailor moon) with an orange bow glaring at another elementary boy with similar colors except he wore a red tie with black pants and a white shirt glaring back at her.

"Oh no they're at it again!" A small raven-haired girl said who was standing with five other students in the same uniform as the two however they were all wearing different color bows and ties: yellow, green, blue, purple, and brown.

"Sora-kun! Tori-chan! We got to go to class!" An auburn hair girl said.

_Tori-chan? I doubt it…Must be a coincidence._ Tamaki thought but then looked at the girl and noticed her eyes and saw that they were a deep blue, almost purple in a way.

"Ashuta-senpai is going to freak if we're late again." A smooth auburn hair boy panicked.

Tamaki continued watching the scene from afar, but then decided to break it up when the little girl attempted to kick the boy.

"Alright you guys it's time to get to class." Tamaki ordered.

"Who are you?" The bronze haired boy asked.

"I am Tamaki Suoh you're new Chairman at this school."

"Really? Do you know how to run a school like this? You look awfully stupid if you ask me."

"Tori-chan, stop being so mean!"

"What it's true. I mean the last one we had only stayed for three months."

"That's because he was here temporarily. I can't believe you didn't know that dumb blonde!"

"I'LL KILL YOU KUROSAWA!!" Tori screamed and kicked, but were held back by Tamaki.

"Oh I am _so_ scared!" Sora said sarcastically making Tori's face even angrier.

"Alright that's enough! You two are coming with me." Tamaki said as he picked up the girl and started dragging the boy towards the office as the others were following unsure of exactly what was going on.

"Ok you two…uh, I'd better give you guys some passes." Tamaki said as he noticed the five other students standing behind the two "trouble makers". Tamaki looked through the desk and saw a stack of hall passes. "Alright um…what are your names?" Tamaki asked the five students.

"Oh I'm Shiori Akiyama."

"I'm Chuo Hayashi."

"I'm Hayate Hayashi."

"I'm Kyou Kita."

"And I'm Jun Miyamoto."

"Ah alright …Why are you students wearing different uniforms from the other students?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"We are elite students. See the other students wear brown and white, we are the top seven students and cause of that we are called "The E. Group" and are color ties represent what number we're in. Sora-kun is number one, Tori-chan is number two, I'm number three, Chuo is number four, Kyou is number five, Hayate is number six, and Jun is number seven." Shiori explained in full detail.

"Ah I see. That makes sense." Tamaki said surprised. "Hmm…is your family in the medicine industry?"

"Ah yes! That's my family! We do business with the Ootori Company a lot." Shiori smiled.

"Ah I'm well acquainted with the Ootori family."

"Oh really?" Shiori asked excitedly.

"Yep…Hayashi is another name that's recognizable as well…is your father Kenshin Hayashi?"

"Yep! His business is in the Entertainment field." Chou said as Hayate nodded happily. "Sora-kun's family is as well, however his family is in the music department."

"Oh that's interesting. How about you Tori-chan?"

"My father is the head of the Fukui Air Lines."

"Wow! That's amazing! So your surname is Fukui?"

"Yeah." Tori said as if it were nothing.

"That must be pretty cool. Your dad is probably the second richest man in the country!" Tamaki said happily.

_Who's the first?_ Sora-kun wondered to himself, but then noticed Tori-chan's reaction. It seemed almost depressed.

Tori looked down shaking her head. She mumbled something but it was too hard for Tamaki to hear.

"Oh dear, I'm keeping all of you guys here… Alright you five get to class. I need to talk to Tori-chan and Sora-kun."

"That's Dumb Blonde and Sora-kun."

"I'LL KILL YOU KUROSAWA!!"

"That'll be the day when you actually get a working brain."

Tori-chan knocked Sora-kun down to the ground and then was intervened again by Tamaki by lifting the girl off the boy and then helped the boy up again.

"Ok you two that's enough!" Tamaki said and then looked at the two again who were starting to give each other daggers in the other's eyes. "So, what reason do you two have by causing a fight at school?"

"He started it." Tori pointed.

"How?" Tamaki asked curios. _I'm talking to these elementary kids, but it feels like I'm talking to an adult. Weird. _

"In kindergarten he put black paint in my hair and said that 'it's weird to have blonde hair.'"

"That was kindergarten! Sheesh!"

"Are you saying that I'm weird Sora-kun? If you've noticed Tori-chan isn't the only one who has blonde hair."

"Again, Kindergarten! I've never seen anyone with blonde hair other than tourists before."

"Ok, fair enough. So the paint thing is what started this feud?" Tamaki asked.

"No." Tori said bluntly.

"Oh?"

"It's too long of a story. And in all honesty, I don't want to talk about it. Can we go now? If you keep us in too long we'll miss class."

"Ah, I guess you're right. We will continue this discussion tomorrow and I would like both of your parents here."

"Alright." Sora said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My dad's too busy with work and I don't have a mom. Can I bring my personal maid instead?"

"That's fine." Tamaki agreed. _How sad, does she have any parental guidance at all?_ "So did your mom die?"

"No. I can't remember exactly what happened, but I know she's alive."

"Ah I see. Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm used to it." Tori said and then walked out of the room. Sora followed her but then looked back.

"Hmm? Are you alright Sora-kun?" Tamaki asked.

"It's nothing." Sora-kun shook his head and then headed back.

* * *

"Those two are something you'd see in one of those shojo mangas." Tamaki laughed and then looked at the computer on the desk and began reading some of the files of "The E. Group". _So they all come from high-class families…that Tori-chan, I have this weird feeling that she might be our 'Tori-chan' but…yet again…it maybe a coincidence. Fukui…wasn't he in a coma for twelve years? Something weird like that? How could he have a daughter who is seven? Adoption? I'll go ask Kyoya. But first, I should probably check on my father and ask how he's doing. I hope he's not under too much stress. Oh I wonder how Haruhi's doing. Hopefully she's not on her computer taking care of stuff. Mine should be watching her like a hawk._ He continued pondering over some thoughts and then noticed his phone ringing. _Hikaru?_ He grabs his phone and flips it open.

"Hello."

"MILORD!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!"

"Ouch! What did I do?"

"You got married to Haurhi and you didn't let us design the dress! You Bastard!"

"Oh sorry. We wanted it to be a very hush hush wedding."

"Ah so you two eloped? Where? In Vegas?"

"No! We got our parents consent; it was just that we didn't want my grandmother to find out."

"Ah I see. So how's the 'Missing Nightingale Search' doing?"

"We haven't found her yet. Oh speaking of which I met Fukui's daughter today."

"What?! Fukui has a daughter who is sixteen by now! He was in a coma for twelve years!"

"I know!"

"Of course he could've adopted."

"Probably. But the thing is that the girl's name is Tori-chan. Also, she is the same age that our 'Tori-chan' is! She also has blonde hair and deep blue eyes!"

"What?! That's too weird. You should get Kyoya to investigate on this."

"You're absolutely right! So…how's Koaru?"

"He's alright. He's going out with some model. I don't know about her though…She seems a little…well…"

"Stupid."

"No not that. She can't tell Koaru and I apart when we're next to each other. I wish he would break up with her. But for some odd reason he doesn't want to. I think he believes that over time she'll be able to identify him and me one day."

"So you stopped dying your hair?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, well I just felt that it was silly and that people should learn how to identify ourselves as an individual."

"I agree."

"Yeah well, I got to get going. There's this dress that I need to send to some person's sweet 16."

"Oh dear, well I hope we can talk again!" Tamaki smiled.

"Sure." Hikaru said "Alright then bye."

"Bye." Tamaki said and then hung up the phone. He then scrolled down the phone book and called HOME.

"Hello Master Tamaki!" Mine's voice said happily.

"Hello Mine. Can I speak with Haruhi?"

"Of course. (muffled) Haruhi, your husband is on the phone"

"I'm alright." Haruhi said knowing what he was going to ask.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked worried.

"Positive. Get back to work." Haruhi said automatically.

"But there's nothing to do here. I'm basically sitting on my desk doing nothing!" Tamaki whined.

"Poor you. I'm laying in bed because my husband won't let me go to work."

"Yeah well it's better than going to work. You can relax and take a mini vacation."

"But I'm relaxed when I'm at my office getting files taken care of and talking to my clients, not being watched over by an insane maid." Haruhi said.

"How rude!" Mine's voice said in the background.

"Ahahaha, oh I love you." Tamaki laughed.

"Yeah yeah and I guess I love you as well."

"You guess?!"

"Oh please don't cry."

"HARUHI'S SO MEAN!!" Tamaki sobbed.

"Oh lord... I was kidding!...I love you. Happy?"

"A little." Tamaki said. "Oh I talked to Hikaru today!"

"Really?"

"Yeah he was sorta upset that we didn't invite him to the wedding."

"We didn't invite anyone to the wedding. It was very quiet."

"Yep. Oh and I think I may have seen Tori-chan today."

"What?!" Haruhi asked frantically.

"I'm not positive, but I met a small girl with blonde wavy hair and deep blue eyes with the name of Tori-chan. It could be a coincidence, but I will get Kyoya to check it out."

"Areyoupositive?isshealright?wheredidyouseeher?Tamakiareyousure?" (Are you positive? Is she alright? Where did you see her? Tamaki are you sure?) Haruhi asked frantically and so fast that it was hard for him to understand what she was saying on the phone.

"Honey. I will check it out alright? I'm not saying it is her, it might be her though. So please don't get your hopes up."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too…Tamaki…I have to say something…"

"What is it?"

"I'm…"

"Oh I'm getting another call honey. Love you! Bye!" Tamaki said and hung up the phone and then answered the incoming call. "Hello Kyoya."

"Hikaru told me about the Tori-chan situation. I'll investigate on it. But it might be awhile before we can prove anything." Kyoya said.

"Yeah I know."

"You should probably get back to work it's getting close to lunch." Kyoya stated.

"You're right. Well I'll talk to you later." Tamaki said and then hung up the phone.

* * *

School had ended and Tamaki headed towards the car and saw Tori-chan standing in front of a park watching all the other kids play on the playground. She held her backpack and then he noticed her eyes were in a trance. Like a person remembering something. _Why is she standing there? She should play. I should talk to her._ Tamaki thought and then headed towards the little blonde.

"So…why are you standing there? Don't you want to play with the other kids?" Tamaki asked her.

She turned to him a little surprised but then said, "No. I can't go near those."

"Why not?"

"A very sad and painful memory."She said.

Tamaki looked at her shocked at what she said. Before he could ask her anything else a young woman had called her over.

"See you tomorrow Tori-chan!" Tamaki waved. Tori looked back and gave him a slight smile.

* * *

As soon as Tori got in the car she popped the question. "When is dad coming back?"

"I don't know. I'm unsure if he even is coming back." Maya said sadly.

"It's been a year since he left…I'm surprised that no one has known of his disappearance yet…Do you know where my mom is?"

"No I don't." Maya said looking down as if she were hiding something.

"Oh…ok." Tori said blankly.

"We have to go to the studio at five. So make sure you give the people a good impression." The driver said interrupting their conversation.

"I will." Tori smiled. _One day I'll get away from this place and fly away, even if that is the day that I die._

* * *

A/N: Well I did tell you that it was a long one! Well I hope you enjoyed it! I want to kill Sora-kun now! HOW DARE YOU CALL TORI-CHAN A DUMB BLONDE!! I'M BLONDE! DOES THAT MAKE ME DUMB? Uh…don't answer that.

REVIEW!!

Oh and if you have any suggestions for a boy's name let me know. I'm still unsure of what the sex will be. :D Of course…maybe not.


End file.
